


As They Shone in the Sun

by literarytonguetied



Series: Unconnected Drabbles [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarytonguetied/pseuds/literarytonguetied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness in the shade of the trees; happiness in each other's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As They Shone in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble thing I wrote some time ago.

It had started out tentative. 

Hesitancy colored their every movement as they lay under the broad tree branches and dappled light that covered their skin. It was delicate, like anymore would destroy the quiet they had surrounded themselves with. Jake grabbed Dirk’s hand, and Dirk squeezed his fingers in reassurance, touched his face, let his fingers run through his hair. He removed Jake’s glasses to see his green eyes clearly, and Jake removed his.

They studied each other for a moment, green eyes raking over an angular face, amber eyes watching him. Dirk wanted to memorize him, count every freckle that dotted the bridge of Jake’s nose. Jake reached up to touch a scar that started near Dirk’s jaw and disappeared under his shirt. His fingers were careful and light, but Dirk could still feel the callouses and grit of jungle life and gun powder.

Dirk swallowed thickly and Jake’s eyes followed the movement before flashing up to Dirk’s face. Jake gave him a small smile that made his teeth press against his lips and the corner of Dirk’s lips quirked up in response. He leaned in, pressed their foreheads together, their noses. Dirk whispered something that Jake couldn’t catch, and Jake knew he had said something because it had made their lips brush together. Dirk kissed him then, slow and steady and patient. Jake responded in kind, tilting his jaw up to press his lips, chapped as they were, ever closer. Dirk moved to lean over him and opened his mouth the slightest bit. His breath bloomed between them, hotter than the jungle air that had sweat already beading on their skin.

They moved together in the sunlight, amidst the smell of leaves and earth. Jake’s arms snaked around Dirk’s neck to bring him closer, and Dirk very willingly obliged. Jake gasped, his breath blooming between them, and Dirk swiped his tongue along his bottom lip. He could taste the cloying salt of sweat on his skin and deepened the kiss, Jake following him, meeting him move for move as hands fisted in hair and shirts, sometimes twining together.

They kissed until they were want for air, until the panting between them fueled the supercharged air and electricity crackled with every touch. Dirk pulled away first, putting his head in the crook of Jake’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Jake’s chest moved with every deep breath, his laugh airy and light. “That was bally good, Srider.” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, the inflection of his voice too happy.

Dirk chuckled, “Then let’s do it again.”


End file.
